1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection device and, more particularly, to a conducting wire connection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there are two correct and reliable methods of installing conducting wires in an electronic device. One is soldering naked conducting wires directly on a printed circuit board (PCB) to achieve electric connection of the conducting wires and the PCB. The other is using a conducting wire connector that exploits the connection of a male and a female connectors to install the conducting wires in the electronic device. For instance, the female connector of the conducting wire connector is disposed on a PCB, and the male connector is provided at one end of the conducting wires. Through the connection of the male and female connectors, electric connection of the conducting wires and the PCB can be accomplished. The latter method has the advantages of convenient installation and exact connection.
The above two methods of connecting a conducting wire, however, have drawbacks for electronic devices with small number of pins such as cameras, mobile phones and camcorders. Install conducting wires by means of soldering has the drawback of difficult desoldering. Although using the conducting wire connector to install conducting wires can conquer the trouble of difficult desoldering, the manufacturing cost will rise for electronic devices with small number of pins. In consideration of the above problems, the present invention aims to propose a conducting wire connection device.